(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test device for leakage-proof of a keyboard, and in particular, a device which is employed to determine water leakage in keyboard by ways of a vacuuming process.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Keyboards for computers used at home may not necessarily be waterproof. However, they are very important to computers used on marine vessels, and it is very necessary that these computer keyboards are waterproof.
FIG. 8 shows the structure of a conventional waterproof keyboard. The top face of the key board A is provided with a touch button section A1, and a waterproof rubber layer A3 is provided between the touch button section A1 and a circuit board A2 below the touch section A1. Thus, moisture or liquid entering the touch button section A1 will not leak into the circuit board A2 to affect the operational function of the keyboard A. In the process of manufacturing and assembly of the keyboard A, it is very often that the assembly of parts has deficiencies that cause leakage. In order to avoid pollution, in actual fact, the keyboards are never tested by means of a liquid but with only eye inspection. As a result, the time takes, the man power and the capital involved in the determination of leakage-proof of the keyboards are great. Besides, it is rather tired for the inspectors in the course of eye inspection process, and the quality of the keyboards produced may be affected.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a test device for leakage-proof of a keyboard, which can mitigate the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a test device for leakage-proof of a keyboard, wherein by means of a vacuuming process in determination water leakage of the keyboard, the appearance of the keyboard will not be damaged and the time taken, the man power and capital used for such determination are greatly reduced.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a test device for leakage-proof of a keyboard, wherein by way of the vacuuming process to determine water leakage of the keyboard, the accuracy of leakage determination and the quality of inspection of the keyboard are greatly improved, mitigating the drawbacks, such as eyes tiredness and errors caused by eyes inspection process.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a test device for leakage-proof of a keyboard comprising a test platform having a base end provided with a test recess to hold keyboard for testing; a vacuum pump connected to the test recess by a tube to vacuum the test recess; a vacuum display connected to the vacuum pump by a tube to display the status of a vacuuming of the vacuum pump; at least a vertical driving device, mounted at the top portion of the test portion of the test platform, having an actuating rod to reciprocate; and a cover connected to the actuating rod of the vertical driving device capable of moving up and down by the actuating rod, and having the top portion provided with a hole for venting; thereby, the downward movement of the actuating rod drives the cover to cover the test recess which already holds a keyboard for testing, and the vacuum pump vacuums the vacuum recess for testing and the vacuum display indicates the status of vacuuming so as to determine leakage-proof of the keyboard within the test recess.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.